Jade gets Crushed
by Catakira
Summary: I walked down the stairs and headed to the door. Andre whas texting me AND knocking on my door at 3 AM, it better be important...


I walked down the stairs and headed to the door. Andre whas texting me AND knocking on my door at 3 AM, it better be important. I sighted and pulled it open.

"Andre…"

"Did you get my text?" He said urgently.

"Yes! Why do you think I'm standing here at three in the morning!?"

"I'm trippin' out, Tori. I'm trippin' out!" He cried. God, he looks horrible.

"All right, just come in…" He all ready had pulled his bike inside before I finished the sentence. "Come in."

"Go make cocoa." He ordered.

"I'm not making cocoa." Its fliping 3 AM, you idiot.

He did a wierd noise between cry and moan and I frowned. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I think I'm in love with Jade." _**Son of a bitch.**_

I don't really know what I was thinking right then but I know my face must of explained it quite good because Andre nodded. I can remember thinking of a hundred an three things to yell at him, even hit him, but I just let out a firm. "I'll make cocoa."

I made the cocoa pretty fast and I handed it to him. We were both still standing up and after a minute of silence I sighted. "You think youre in love… With _Jade_?" The idea was still trying to sink into my own mind.

"I think _so.._"

"Okay, what happened tonight!?"

_**Yeah, what the hell happened!?**_

_Who the chiz are you?_

_**I'm youre jealous and mean side.**_

_Why do you sound like Jade!?_

_**Don't ask me, youre the one who's imagining it like that.**_

"I dunno… We were just workin' together… All night at school… And I just saw her sing… And then she just looked so… So pretty and sweet..."

"Dude, you can't love Jade!" _**Yeah, you can't! **__Seriously, what are you doing here?_

"Like I don't know that?! Beck is one of my best friends! I would never try to move in on a friend's girl." _Oh, yeah, Beck, forgot about him… _"I don't play that way."

We just sat on the couch and I left my cocoa on the table.

"Good." I said. "So just forget about this." _**Yeah, 'bout this, about Jade and about everything we just talked 'bout. **__What is all this suposed to mean!?_

"I can't!" He cryed again. 

"Why can't you!?" _**This is getting annoying.**_

"All right, see… Ever since I was little, I could never keep my feelings inside.

Even if I want to, I just can't… If I feel somethin', I gotta let it out, or else I get wonky in the head!"

"Okay… Okay…" He started crying and I rubed his arm. "Listen… I don't think youre in love with Jade." _**Yeah, you better fucking not be. **_

"You don't?"

"No. You guys were just there, together, alone, late - And you were tired."

"Yeah, we were tired, that's true." The poor guy whas sounding desesperate to belive my words.

"And you were writing a song, so you felt all emotional."

"Uh-huh. I did…"

"And you forgot that Jade is a mean, vicious person with deep psychological problems." _**And she's hot as hell. **__Okay, get the chiz outta my head!_

"Yeah, I forgot those things…"

"But tomorrow you'll be fine again." _Why am I trying to convince myself to?_

"Yeah… I bet I will…"

We took a long and awkward sip of our cocoa and leaned back on the sofa.

"This cocoa is good." 

"It's from Belgium." 

"That's probably why then."

"Mmm-hmmm."

The next days passed away quite fast. I got the highest grade ever in Tech Theater (Robbie was crying about it till five hours ago). I almost got a kiss from Andre while I was dressed up with Jade's clothes. Then, when Andre told me about the song he wrote fot her, I had the best idea ever.

So right now we are preparing to get up on stage and I'm freaking out a little. Yeah, I've sang on stage like a thousand times while being in Hollywood Arts, but this las week was weird. That little Jade-voice hasn't got outta my head and it dosent stop saying wierd stuff and getting mad when I see Jade near Beck. I don't really understand it. I mean, she's my friend… Even she dosen't admit it. And yeah, she _is_ cute and she's atractive. But it's not like I _like_ her. I mean, she's a _girl. _And agressive. And flipping crazy, for chiz sake. And I'm not gay…

_**Sure 'bout that?  
**_

_Shut up alredy, I'm stressed out enough!_

So yeah, that's why I'm freaking out while I walk up the stage stairs and hold the mic tight. I look at the croud and I see Jade sitting there, next to _Beck._

And then the music starts playing.

_Monday, well baby I fell for you _

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song _

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door _

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_Too wrong…_

_Seven days a week every hour of the month _

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from _

_Shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say _

_Baby gotta let you know_

_But do I really want to…?_

_I will try everything _

_To make you come closer to me _

_Baby 'til you believe _

_It's not just a phase _

_Isn't it?_

_How can I get it through _

_You're the one I can't lose _

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways _

_To get to you_

_If she didn't hate me, I could just be able to spend time with her and get my head cleared._

_To get to you, you, you, you baby_

_Every second, every tick-tick of the clock _

_I want you all to myself_

_**Myself and not that "mister-perfect-hair" guy!**_

_Every second, every tick-tick of the clock _

_I just can't help myself _

_Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop _

_I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else _

_I will try everything _

_To make you come closer to me _

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways _

_To get to you._

_Oh, chiz…_

_**It took long for you to notice.**_

_I've got a crush on Jade West!?_

**Soo…! Here's my firs english fanfic! Please don't kill me, I know my writing is shit, but I do it the best I can! D: **

**So, the fic is based on the "Jade gets Crushed" episode. (Obviously.) And it's more about the feelings of Tori than nothing else… **

**And that's it! Hope you liked it and thanks to Sílvia and the rest of you guys for the help! ;P**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
